Monster Class - Astral Deva
﻿This tall, human-like creature has long, feathery wings and a gentle inner radiance that makes it difficult to look directly at. Astral devas are messengers of the gods of good. They watch over planar travelers and sponsor powerful mortals, pushing them to take on good causes. Astral devas are usually created by deities from the souls of good mortals, though some souls spontaneously transform into astral devas without the intervention of a deity. Their skills and abilities make them excellent scouts and elite agents for celestial armies. A typical astral deva looks human except for its wings; though some look like other humanoid races and a rare few have even more unusual forms. An astral deva is 7-1/2 feet tall and weighs 250 pounds. Alignment: Astral devas tend to be any good alignment, though the majority serve one good deity or another and identify with their patron’s alignment closely. Most mortals assume that angels never lie, cheat, or steal, are impeccably honorable in all their dealings, and are the most trustworthy and diplomatic of all the celestials; while this is generally true, there are exceptions, especially as some angels serve good-aligned trickster gods and other chaotic entities. Astral Deva Racial Traits • +2 Strength, +2 Charisma: Astral devas are physically strong, confident, and personable. * Medium: Astral devas are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Outsider (Good): Astral devas are outsiders with the good subtype. On planes other than their home plane, astral devas also have the extraplanar subtype. * Normal Speed: Astral devas have a base speed of 30 feet. * Darkvision (Ex): Astral devas can see perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet. * Low-Light Vision (Ex): Astral devas can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. * Divine Blood (Ex): Astral devas gain a +4 racial bonus on saving throws against poison. * Languages: Astral devas begin play speaking Celestial and Common. Astral devas with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Abyssal, Draconic, Elven, Gnome, Infernal, and Sylvan. Hit Die: d10. Starting Wealth: 5d6 × 10 gp (average 175 gp.) In addition, each character begins play with an outfit worth 10 gp or less. CLASS SKILLS The astral deva’s class skills are Acrobatics (Dex), Bluff (Cha), Craft (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Fly (Dex), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (planes) (Int), Knowledge (religion) (Int), Perception (Wis), Sense Motive (Wis), Spellcraft (Int), and Stealth (Dex). Skill Ranks per Level: 6 + Int modifier. CLASS FEATURES All the following are class features of the astral deva monster class. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: An astral deva is proficient with all simple and martial weapons, but not with any type of armor or shield. Ability Score Increases: As an astral deva gains levels, its ability scores increase as noted on Table: Astral Deva. These increases stack and are gained as if through level advancement. Natural Armor (Ex): At 1st level, an astral deva gains a +1 natural armor bonus to its AC. This bonus increases by +1 at 2nd level and every level thereafter (to a maximum of +15 at 15th level). Slam (Ex): At 1st level, an astral deva gains a slam attack. This is a primary attack that deals 1d4 points of damage plus 1-1/2 times the astral deva’s Strength modifier. At 8th level, the damage die of this slam increases to 1d6, and at 15th level, it increases to 1d8. Spell Resistance (Ex): At 1st level, an astral deva becomes resistant to magic, gaining spell resistance equal to 10 + its Hit Dice. Resistances (Ex): At 2nd level, an astral deva gains electricity resistance 5. At 4th level, it gains fire resistance 5. At 11th level, its electricity resistance and fire resistance both increase to 10. Immunities (Ex): At 3rd level, an astral deva becomes immune to petrification. At 6th level, it becomes immune to cold, and at 9th level, the astral deva also becomes immune to acid. Spell-Like Abilities (Sp): Starting at 1st level, an astral deva gains limited spell-like abilities. The exact abilities gained depend on the astral deva’s class level, as Table 1-1: Spell-like abilities. In each case, the caster level equals the astral deva’s class level. The DC for a saving throw against an astral deva’s spell-like ability is 10 + the spell level + the astral deva’s Charisma modifier. When the same spell appears multiple times on the table, the astral deva gains the higher-level ability. Otherwise, these spell-like abilities are cumulative. Change Shape (Su): At 4th level, an astral deva gains the ability to assume a more nondescript form. This ability functions as an alter self spell, except the astral deva does not adjust its ability scores when it takes another form (although it gains other abilities of the creature it mimics, as normal). The astral deva cannot change shape to a form more than one size category smaller or larger than its original form. It can remain in an alternate form indefinitely. Truespeech (Su): Starting at 4th level, an astral deva can speak with any creature that has a language, as though using a tongues spell (caster level equal to astral deva’s character level). This ability is always active. Protective Aura (Su): Starting at 5th level, an astral deva begins to generate the first component of an angel’s protective aura. Against attacks made or effects created by evil creatures, this ability provides a this ability provides a +2 deflection bonus to AC and a +2 resistance bonus on saving throws to anyone within 20 feet of the angel. At 9th level, these bonuses increase to +4. At 12th level, the protective aura also functions as a magic circle against evil effect and a lesser globe of invulnerability, both with a radius of 20 feet. The astral deva’s caster level for these effects is equal to its character level. The astral deva can suppress or resume its protective aura as a free action. Wings (Ex): At 5th level, a set of beautiful feathered wings sprouts from the astral deva’s back. It can use these wings to glide, negating damage from any fall and allowing 20 feet of forward movement for every 5 feet of descent. It glides at a speed of 30 feet with average maneuverability. It cannot use its wings to actually gain altitude; it merely coasts in other directions as it falls. At 10th level, its wings grow stronger, and it gains the ability to fly at a speed of 50 feet with good maneuverability. At 15th level, its fly speed increases to 100 feet. While an astral deva is encumbered or wearing medium or heavy armor, its fly speed is reduced by 10 feet. Stun (Su): Starting at 6th level, if an astral deva strikes a creature twice in one round with melee attacks, that Spellcasting Astral Devas Alternatively, with the GM’s permission, an astral deva can learn to cast spells. If it does so, it loses its Spell-Like Abilities class feature and gains the following ability. The decision to exchange racial spell-like abilities for spells is made at 1st level, and cannot be changed thereafter. Spells: An astral deva casts divine spells drawn from the cleric spell list. It can cast any spell it knows without preparing it ahead of time. To learn or cast a spell, an astral deva must have a Charisma score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class (DC) for a saving throw against an astral deva’s spell is 10 + the spell level + the astral deva’s Charisma modifier. An astral deva’s spells per day and spells known are identical to a bard’s (see the Pathfinder RPG Core Rulebook), and it receives bonus spells per day if it has a high Charisma score as normal. It casts orisons instead of cantrips. An astral deva need not prepare its spells in advance. It can cast any spell it knows at any time, assuming it has not yet used up its allotment of spells per day for the spell’s level. In addition, the astral deva gains Eschew Materials as a bonus feat at 1st level, and adds the following spells to its spell list at the given spell: 2nd—invisibility, see invisibility creature must succeed on a Fortitude save (DC 10 + 1/2 the astral deva’s class level + the astral deva’s Strength modifier) or be stunned for 1 round. At 9th level, the stun duration increases to 1d4 rounds, and at 12th level, it increases to 1d6 rounds. Uncanny Dodge (Ex): Starting at 7th level, an astral deva can react to danger before its senses would normally allow it to do so. It cannot be caught flat-footed, nor does it lose its Dex bonus to AC if the attacker is invisible. It still loses its Dexterity bonus to AC if immobilized. An astral deva with this ability can still lose its Dexterity bonus to AC if an opponent successfully uses the feint action against it.